Lane Napper
Lane Napper is an American actor and dancer currently best known for his role as Lane Alexander in the Nickelodeon show, Victorious. However, he has worked on several other shows of Dan Schneider's, such as All That, Drake and Josh (for which he worked on for four seasons as an actor, playing Helen's brother, a choreographer, and a dialogue coach), and Zoey 101. Napper is also in charge of choreographing the complex dance scenes that make up Victorious. His dancing skills could be seen in the iCarly episode, "iWas A Pageant Girl." Dan Schneider stated in his blog that Napper does dancing choreography for all his shows. He is preparing to go on the 5-City Camp Pulse Tour, a workshop featuring TV/Movie choreographers. Trivia *He has one sister named Sonya, and more than one brother. *He not only teaches acting and dance classes, he also reads scripts with Broadway youth (most recently from the shows "Mary Poppins", "Billy Elliot", and "Gypsy"). *He does many types of dance, including tap and hip-hop. *He is good friends with Jamie Lynn Spears of Zoey 101. Yvette Nicole Brown, who played Helen on "Drake and Josh," and Eric Nelson, Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande's costar from "13 the Musical." *He likes to watch I Love Lucy and Family Matters. *His choreography has been nominated for an Emmy. *He is the only actor on the show who has the same first name as his character. Career Choreographer *1999-"Suddenly Susan" (one episode, "The Cheerleaders") *2000 to 2001-"Nikki" (three episodes, "One Wedding and A Funeral," "Fallback," "The Next Step") *2003 to 2004-"All That" (main title choreography, 3 episodes, "Drake Bell," "Nodesha," "Boomkat") *2007-"Drake and Josh" (one episode, "Dance Contest") *2007-"ICarly" (one episode, "iDream of Dance") *2010 to 2013-"Victorious" (nine episodes, "Pilot," "The Bird Scene," "The Birthweek Song," "Tori the Zombie," "Freak the Freak Out," "The Diddly-Bops," "Sleepover at Sikowitz's," "A Christmas Tori," and "Blooptorious") Dialogue Coach *2004 to 2007-"Drake and Josh" (26 episodes, "The Bet", "Guitar", "Pool Shark", "Smart Girl", "Driver's License", "Mean Girl", "Drew and Jerry", "The Demonator", "Drake and Josh Inn", "We're Married", "The Affair", "Playing the Field", "Helen's Surgery", "Paging Doctor Drake", "Foam Finger", "Girl Power", "Sheep Thrills", "Little Sibling", "Theater Thug", "Josh Runs Into Oprah, Who's Got Game", "I Love Sushi", "Josh Is Done", "Steered Straight", "The Really Big Shrimp", "Dance Contest") *2005 to 2006-"Zoey 101" (17 episodes, "Pilot", "New Roomies", "Webcam", "Jet-X", "The Play", "Back to PCA", "Time Capsule", "Election", "Haunted House", "Bad Girl", "Broadcast Views", "Girls Will Be Boys", "Robot Wars", "Lola Likes Chase", "Spring Break-Up", "People Auction","Quinn's Alpaca") *2007 to 2009-"ICarly" (10 episodes, "iNevel", "iScream On Halloween", "iSpy On A Mean Teacher", "iWant To Date Freddie", "iWant a Record", "iRue the Day", "iPromise Not To Tell", "iAm Your Biggest Fan", "ICarly Saves TV", "iFind Lewbert's Long Lost Love") Actor *1997-"Cosby" (one episode, "Shall We Dance"-Tap Dancer) *1999-"For Your Love" (one episode, "The Paper Chase"-Singing Puppy) *2000 to 2002-"Nikki" (six episodes, "No Sex, No Marry, No Title"-Dancer, "Cheerleader of Doom"-Dancer, "Dwight and Nikki and Ken an Alice"-Maitre'D, "Take This Job And Love It"-Customer, "Family Lies"-Dancer "GED Get Off My Back"-Mike) *2002-"The Drew Carey Show" (one episode, "A Shot In The Dark"-Dispatcher, voice only) *2002-"My Adventures In Television" (one episode, "Diversity"-Pitchman) *2007-"Drake and Josh" (one episode, "Really Big Shrimp"-Andy) *2010 to 2011-"iCarly" (two episodes, "iWas A Pageant Girl"-Ernie, "iParty With Victorious"-Lane) *2010 to 2012-"Victorious" (nineteen episodes, "Pilot", "The Bird Scene", "Stage Fighting", "Tori the Zombie", "Robarazzi", "Beck's Big Break", "The Great Ping Pong Scam", "Cat's New Boyfriend", "The Diddly-Bops", "The Wood", "Tori Gets Stuck", "Helen Back Again", "Who Did It To Trina?", "Tori Tortures Teacher", "Jade Gets Crushed", "The Worst Couple", "Tori and Jade's Playdate", "How Trina Got In", and "Crazy Ponnie".) Gallery Tumblr lrezkcpEq11qaaxw3o1 500.jpg AwVfG85CAAAAM4e.jpg Lane1.png 432426793.jpg 428879589.jpg Tumblrjdfvnfkjdgvd65845.jpg 187859_208275845910192_1252211937_n.jpg Lane-Napper-1-grande.jpg napper_lane_lg.jpg Star_spangled_tori.jpg External Links *Lane Napper's Twitter *Lane Napper on IMDb Napper, Lane Napper, Lane Napper, Lane Napper, Lane